Riley Daring
'Riley Eugene Daring'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0096269/?ref_=ttfc_fc_cl_t2 is one of the main characters on The Replacements. She and her brother Todd are the adopted children of Agent K and Dick Daring. She is the older, more responsible, more naive, and more trustworthy sibling who enjoys school. She is 13 years old in the first season and 14 years old in the second season. Background Riley generally uses the Fleemco phone to replace mean or unfair adults. She enjoys playing baseball, playing the violin, horses, ponies, Hornet Hive Scouts, candy, and pretty much any form of sugar. At one point she was part of the Journalism staff at school. She has a crush on Johnny Hitswell and they became a couple in season 2. However in "Heartbreak in the City", Johnny broke up with her because of her controlling attitude. She has an imaginary unicorn friend named Rainbow Jumper. She gets a B average in school. She prefers playing country fiddle/country rock on the violin. She is a fan of Susie May, Dustin Dreamlake, and J.J. Baker. Riley loves reading and the library. Riley had braces when she was younger. Riley also has a mission: Get Todd to do the right thing and be selfless. Sugar makes Riley hyper. In "The Spy That Wasn't Riley", Riley tries one of her dream careers as a spy instead of a window washer that the Career Day test and the ex-guidance counselor Mr. Leslie told her to be, and almost blows up Antarctica when she stows away on K's mission to stop Dr. Scorpius, but in the end Riley saves the day even though K's mission is too dangerous. In "She Works Hard for the Movie" we learn that Riley has an Aunt Debbie and her middle name is Eugene. In "Ratted Out", she started to sing the very first song of the whole series entitled "My Rat Buddy". In Davey Hunkerhoff, Riley replaces an old lifeguard with a younger and handsomer one named Davey Hunkerhoff and pretended to be in love with him in order to make her crush Johnny Hitswell jealous. However, Davey had fallen in love with Riley and was saddened when he learned that she was just using him to make Johnny jealous and quit his job as the lifeguard. After some urging from Todd, Riley finds Davey and apologies for what happened and in return does things for him to make up for it (e.g. Peddling a bike to power a fan). Clothing In the first season, Riley only wears a yellow shirt, blue jeans with a multicolored belt around it, green sandals, and wearing a green hairclip on her hair. In the second season, while she still wears the same outfit, this time, the color of her hairclip and sandals are now purple instead of green. Also, she wore a new outfit in the series; a blue hoodie, purple pants, and blue shoes. Trivia *It was revealed in "See Dick Run" that when Riley eats too much sugar; she goes into a crazy sugar rush. *Riley has used the phone less than Todd in the series. *She plays pitcher for her baseball team. *Although Riley is considered the mature one of the duo, there have been many times where she has acted immature. Gallery char_33882.jpg RileyOnPCB.jpg|Riley with Prince Cinnamon Boots RileyFancy.jpg|Riley with her fancy makeover RileyOnTheBeach.jpg|Riley in her beach wear Riley with Tasumi and Abbey.jpg|Riley with her friends Tasumi and Abbey RileyTackledJohnny.jpg|Riley embracing Johnny Hitswell RileyAsHerMom.jpg|Riley dressed as her mom for Halloween RileyDaring6.jpg|Riley with "puppy dog eyes". RileyViolin.jpg|Riley playing the violin JacoboTasumi15.jpg|Riley with Jacobo and Tasumi RileyHasAPlan.jpg ToddLetMeDoIt.jpg|Riley with her brother Todd DaringTwinsDoingPeanutsDances.jpg RileyDisbelief.jpg ToddRileyFindComic.jpg RileyDaring10.jpg Princess riley.png|Riley as a spoiled princess Late Night with Todd and Riley (7).jpg Late Night with Todd and Riley (8).jpg Late Night with Todd and Riley (13).jpg RileyTakeOutPhone.jpg 5299238_std.jpg|Riley with Davey Hunkerhoff the replacements riley and todd-24491.jpg riley daring newer design-25215.jpg Riley asks Johnny Hittswell is He Dumping Her.PNG Abbey looks at Fashion Guru Tim Gunn.PNG ImagesCABM5P07.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-02-22-09h18m30s21.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-02-22-09h18m40s151.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-02-22-09h20m17s97.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-08-19-08h08m22s165.png|Riley in her concert dress vlcsnap-2016-08-19-08h11m50s196.png vlcsnap-2016-08-19-12h01m57s13.png|Riley in her mystery themed party dress vlcsnap-2016-08-19-12h01m34s57.png vlcsnap-2016-08-19-12h02m37s174.png vlcsnap-2016-08-20-18h16m16s105.png vlcsnap-2016-08-20-18h16m40s78.png vlcsnap-2016-08-20-18h17m23s23.png vlcsnap-2016-08-21-20h09m42s87.png|Riley in a dress vlcsnap-2016-08-21-20h09m52s179.png vlcsnap-2016-08-21-19h52m46s141.png|Riley in her princess dress vlcsnap-2016-08-21-19h54m13s15.png vlcsnap-2016-08-21-19h54m56s175.png vlcsnap-2016-08-21-19h53m57s98.png CindeRiley school dance.jpg Todd and Riley DOUBLE YIKES.png|Todd and Riley's wacky double take, as seen in "iTodd". IMG_3445.png|Riley embracing Johnny Hittswell again, as seen in "Extra Credit" 29025501 1705743842846306 6977216848106353089 n.jpg|Riley co-running the replacement program with her brother, Todd Riley Got Bored.png Riley in Pool of Drool.png Riley In Her Bedroom.png Riley Frozen Still.png IMG_1784.PNG IMG_1785.PNG|�� My Rat Buddy: Finding treasure under the sea References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Replacements characters Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Singing characters Category:Heroines Category:Siblings Category:Pre-teens Category:Orphans Category:American characters Category:Musicians Category:Lovers Category:Athletes Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:TV Animation characters Category:Students